


@Th3 F0rum

by MERSCoV



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - Internet Forum, Hacking, Internet, Multi, Trolling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MERSCoV/pseuds/MERSCoV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai's running an popular internet forum with the help of his mods. Unfortunately, a group of blackhat crackers are setting their sights on his forum, and he has no idea how they're breaking into the system. Is there a security hole in the site, or is there a mole in the midst?</p>
            </blockquote>





	@Th3 F0rum

Kai needed to ready himself for battle. He cracked his soap-soaked knuckles before turning off the running water flowing from the faucet and flooding his sink. His hands were clean now, he reminded himself with a content smile. His hair was combed, his armpits deodorized, his day-clothes changed out of, his pajamas hastily changed into, and he felt himself to be making good time. He plopped himself before his laptop and waited for the Start screen to turn to the desktop.

"Are you doing your work, Kai?" Uncle Torin called anxiously from his study.

"Yeah, Torin! Buried in it!" Now, if only that were true. Alas, a college student shouldn't have to work _all_ the time, right? Eighteen had come and gone, so no one had a right to question his time management.

At least the door was locked. That way, Torin couldn't stroll in and stumble upon his nephew on his usual sites.

When the desktop was done loading, Kai immediately double-clicked the internet browser icon in the shape of a green (#90EE90) square with a yellow (#FAFAD2) stripe from the bottom right corner to the top left, all underneath a dark green (#008000? Maybe #228B22?) "P" that dominated the icon. Eagerly, and a little impatiently, he tapped his index finger by the mouse pad. Waiting was the worst part, he would say. Not that his job was as fun as he made it out to be.

He was an admin of a popular internet forum, one that often held at least a hundred active users a day. Manning the message boards, posting announcements, banning users, and all sorts of tasks were his burden to bare. Though it didn't fall squarely on his shoulders. He had his mods to help him out too. CRIMSONCloak was the moderator of the Business subforum, the one that dealt with the buying and selling of merchandise and various services. She was a bit too prone to all-caps to be trusted with a lot of user-handling, but she was otherwise competent, apparently involved in business herself, and carried out her job admirably. StaunchRevolutionist was certainly helpful as well, having been his first mod Kai couldn't help but feel grateful. Though ;)Don'tGetPricked was a handful, even in comparison to most other trolls, both CRIMSONCloak and StaunchRevolutionist managed to quell his craving. 

C04l and CrescentMoon were technically moderators but weren't in charge of any particular subforum nor did they often involve themselves with users, preferring to handle the glitches present in the Bugs and Errors subforum. Sometimes, he wondered if they didn't hold enough intiative to hold their jobs as mods, but he couldn't afford to lose them and their technical expertise.

He snorted. The way he said "Jobs" implied that they actually got _paid_. Man, sometimes he really wished he got paid for this.

With how much work he did simply keeping the site going, he figured he earned at the very least twenty or so yuan(元), right?

Whatever meaningless thought was jaggling about in his noggin ceased to exist now that the internet browser was up and running. Quickly, he selected his forum's address and awaited the default screen with the login box at the corner in anticipation. He typed in his username and password, foot twitching about. He wondered if he should click the "Login" button another time, just to make the whole process faster. But, of course, he realized that mentality was more than a little flawed. "Just being stupid," He told himself, a little ashamed at his own eagerness. It was just a forum.

But it happened to be what he loved doing. Really, he never could tell what felt so dull about the rest of his day. Maybe it was his workload. Maybe it was the boring lecturerers. Maybe he was just dull himself. Who knew, really? But, what he did know, was that he always sensed his heart racing as he logged into his "job." 

He checked his private messages. One was from a suspicious user: sBsrt42u? The subject line was "Click here! For FREEWARE"

The unread message underneath was from C04l, subject line titled "Don't open PMs from sBsrt42u"

He opened the message, eyebrows raising. If this sBsrt42u was a simple troll out to cause trouble over private messaging, then C04l wouldn't be bothering to PM him about it. 


End file.
